Péssimas conclusões
by Phanie B
Summary: James só queria ficar sozinho. Evans sabia que ele precisava conversar. JL Fic para o Twist and Shout


**Péssimas conclusões**

_I was out in the city_

_I was out in the rain_

_I was feeling down hearted_

_I was drinking again_

Eu o vi no Cabeça de Javali com Black, Pettegrew e Lupin. Estavam todos bêbados, mas Potter com certeza era o mais embriagado. Sabia que eles sempre iam para lá porque o Três Vassouras não vendia bebidas para menores, mas nunca os tinha visto naquele estado. Percebi que Severus também estava ali, sentado mais ao fundo, observando-os.

Nunca entendi muito bem aquela obsessão que ele tinha pelos Marotos. Provavelmente jamais entenderei. Senti um aperto ao vê-lo ali. Desde a briga no lago não nos falávamos mais.

Chovia muito, e eu estava meio cansada. Tinha combinado de encontrar a Mary ali antes de voltarmos para o castelo. Black e Potter saíram do bar.

-Eu vou falar com ela. - Potter soltou com a voz arrastada.

-Ah, claro! Com certeza ela vai te compreender. Do jeito que é toda certinha vai te dar outro fora por estar bêbado.

-Sirius, não agüento mais. Algumas dessas dores têm que ir embora. Preciso falar com ela.

-Prongs! Falar com ela não diminuirá a dor dos seus pais terem morrido. Só vai aumentar. A Evans não quer você, lembra?

-Às vezes eu acho que você também gosta dela. – falou enraivecido.

-Ah, cara, você bêbado vira um piadista. - Black soltou aquela risada característica, meio como um latido.

Eles caminharam na direção oposta a minha, e fiquei aliviada. Tinha me assustado ao ouvir meu nome. Não acreditava muito que Potter gostasse de mim. Pensava que ele me chamava para sair apenas para irritar. Parecia que não.

Só que isso não foi o mais assustador. Como assim os pais do Potter tinham morrido? Teria alguma relação com a guerra e Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. E não era devido à chuva e ao frio que eu estava sentindo.

x.x.x

_I was young__  
><em>_I was foolish__  
><em>_I was angry__  
><em>_I was vain__  
><em>_I was charming__  
><em>_I was lucky__  
><em>_Tell me how have I changed_

Eu precisava ficar sozinho. Primeiro porque aquela ressaca estava me matando, segundo porque não queria ninguém tentando me consolar, nem mesmo o Sirius.

Entrei numa sala qualquer, rezando para que nenhum dos garotos mexesse nas minhas coisas e encontrasse o mapa. Conjurei umas almofadas e deitei no chão. Talvez a temperatura mais fria do assoalho aliviasse a dor de cabeça.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali até que alguém entrou na sala. Achei que os meninos tivessem me achado, mas eram sapatos femininos que eu vi vindo na minha direção.

-Potter, o que você está fazendo aqui?- aquela voz era inconfundível. Eu ainda não tinha virado meu rosto para cima.

-Bem, considerando que cheguei primeiro, a pergunta é: o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estou na ronda dos monitores. Tenho que verificar todas as salas. Por que você não está no dormitório, se quer dormir?

Respirei fundo. Mesmo gostando muito daquela ruiva, ela poderia ser impertinente  
>às vezes.<p>

-Não lhe ocorreu que talvez eu queira ficar sozinho?-ok, confesso, meu tom saiu sarcástico demais. – Desculpe, é só que não quero ficar no meio da confusão toda do salão comunal, nem quero a presença dos marotos.

Ela ficou me encarando um tempo, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas refletisse bastante sobre como fazê-lo. Por fim, Evans decidiu falar:

-Ouvi sobre seus pais. Sinto muito.

Aqueles olhos verdões me fitaram, e eu fiquei sem reação. Ninguém a não ser Sirius, Remus, Peter e alguns professores sabia sobre a morte dos meus pais. Era impossível que ela tivesse essa informação.

-Você quer conversar sobre?

Não, eu não queria conversar. Será que as pessoas acham que uma simples conversa vai mudar o que aconteceu, vai fazer sumir a dor? Não, não ia. Toda vez que alguém queria que eu falasse só me fazia lembrar que eles não estariam lá, que eu estava sozinho.

-Como você soube?- foi tudo que consegui dizer.

-Eu escutei você e o Sirius conversando na porta do Cabeça de Javali.

Se ela escutara isso, provavelmente teria escutado outras coisas também. Meu corpo tremeu. Eu não a tinha visto lá.

-Desculpe, eu não queria ter me intrometido. Estava esperando a Mary e acabei escutando.

-Evans, tudo bem. E caso você tenha escutado mais alguma coisa... ignore, ok? Eu bêbado falo muitas besteiras.

Provavelmente, ela completou com _não só bêbado_.

Eu tinha medo da reação dela. Quero dizer, não que fosse segredo que eu era afim dela. Já recebera muitos nãos. E depois da minha noite de bebedeira, eu havia desistido. Evans jamais sentiria por mim algo que não fosse desprezo ou pena.

-Você gosta realmente de mim? Por que sei lá... nós discutimos numa proporção muito maior do que conversamos civilizadamente.

Fiquei sem saber se eu estava entendo direito. Evans me fizera aquela pergunta? Que diferença fazia se eu gostava ou não. James Potter só tinha titica na cabeça, ela falara uma vez.

-Não sei explicar Evans. Eu gosto, simplesmente gosto.

-Eu achava que era só para me irritar que você me chamava para sair.

É, considerando minhas atitudes eu não podia deixar de concordar que era essa a impressão que passava.

-Eu não vou mais te irritar.

-Hum, eu tenho que ir. Ainda há outras salas para olhar. –ela comentou olhando o relógio. – Er, Potter, o próximo sábado eu estou livre, se não tiver treino, você quer dar uma volta em Hogsmead?

Todo o Wisky de Fogo que eu bebera ainda não havia saído do meu corpo. Era isso com certeza.

-Você está me convidando para um encontro?

-Não Potter, estou te convidando para dar uma volta. Quando sua raiva passar, você vai querer conversar. E quando isso acontecer, pode ser que seus amigos não tenham a sensibilidade e a paciência para te escutar.

- E você terá?

-Acho que não. Mas você vai precisar de alguém.

Não entendi nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Evans, o que mudou?

-Nada: você continuará me irritando, o bagunçando os cabelos como se tivesse descido da vassoura, continuará azarando as pessoas. Mas isso não muda o fato de que agora, você está se sentindo sozinho e precisando de alguém. Nem o fato de que você pode mudar.

Nem tive tempo de pensar nas palavras dela. Evans saiu da sala e me deixou lá, com todos aqueles sentimentos revirando dentro de mim. Porém, tendo me feito chegar à conclusão mais devastadora de todas: ela com certeza era a mulher da minha vida e fatalmente eu jamais iria tê-la.

N/A: fic escrita para o Twist and Shout da seção J/L do fórum 6V. Baseada na música _Out of control _do The Rolling Stones.


End file.
